piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dingleborder
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JACK5555 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 22:27, 6 August 2009 Welcome to the Caribbean Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. I hope you enjoy contributing to our work here. For starters, here are a few useful links for newcomers: *'About this wiki' *'[[PotC Wiki:FAQ|''Pirates wiki FAQ]]' *'Tortuga Port, the community portal Remember that you should sign all comments on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~) to create your signature. If you have any questions or discussion topics you wish to raise, don't forget to visit the '''Brethren Forum. You can also ask me any questions you may have on my talk page. Time to set sail!--Uskok 10:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page I'm sorry, I had no idea, mostly because my computer shows the whole thing on its left with NO ad on there. Ok, does it look ok now? I'm not sure if I did it right, though. If it doesn't, look at Narnia Wiki and see if it works there or not(just so I know if I should do anything or not). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I messed up on something. How about now? If it doesn't work this time, then yes show me a screencap of what it looks like(without uploading it here, if possible). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I can't see the problem(if there still is one). I mean, I don't see the advertisement in the way of anything, and the countdown is just fine. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know why? But I am unable to show you what it looks like on mine, because I'm not that good at technical stuff, but I'm sure User:Captain Teague can show you(she did do some of the images that I required from some websites that are "not downloadable", lol). But if you would like to hear what it looks like: it's suppose to be the exact same as yours, but with a white background(I can't say any more than that without making it completely confusing). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm I can't seem to get it. I'm sorry that I can't be of assistance of getting a screencap of what my screen shows, but if you should need one to see, I strongly suggest you see User:Captain Teague for that. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No. I actually have a net book(it sometimes is hard to type on lol). And you? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well, matter solved. lol xD CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:The "Internation" Poster... I honestly see what you're saying, but I don't think it should be changed for the following reasons: # As you may already know, OST's page in Wikipedia has that same poster - I know POTC info on "Wikipedia" is crap compared to "Wiki", but if they have the exact same poster on their page, why not us? # The main image in AWE's page looks to be photoshoped compared to the original DVD cover - So as long as it looks to be like an actual poster, I think it could be ok. I know exactly how you feel, but I think it could be ok to have the image at OST's page exactly as it is now. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I know someone at KTTC made a hi-res version(which is what we're using now)...but I don't know the original source. Looking back on OST news, the poster came from as far as Collider. I hope this helps! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:My Jolly Sailor Bold Yes, but the song doesn't appear in the soundtrack itself, so we don't really need a mention of a song that doesn't appear in the soundtrack in that section. If we did what you suggest, we'd have to put "A Pirate's Life for Me" or "Dead Man's Chest" or "Only Found Out Yesterday" in the soundtracks that they don't appear from...that just seems improper. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) New trivia on Main Page Sure, as I am about to make updates on the Main Page for the overdue promotion of "The Price of Freedom" anyway...so the more new stuff, the merrier. If you want, you can be in charge of it ;). Just to make sure, you do know you have to change stuff in this page, right? I just had to ask, since it appears to be a LONG while since it was updated. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :We have an accord! And you're welcome. I'm glad you know more about this, because I'm new to some parts of how the Main Page works(I've only done the Quote, Featured Article, and the "add videos and pictures" part). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL...don't worry, I will. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blackbeard I completely forgot about that quote. For the opening quote for that section I was hoping to put the one where he says "I'll have one last fight"(since he talks about the "cold breath of fate")...I dunno, it seemed like a good quote summarizing the whole section. But if it's ok with you, I'll see if I can put that quote somewhere in that section, if not the beginning. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on how much is covered when that part is made. Savvy? But I'm speaking hypothetically when I ask would you be ok with the quote being in the section at all, if not at the beginning(because of the reason I just stated)? Because I don't know how I'll make that part work until I get there. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm glad you're ok with it. But I promise, I'll see what I can do about it when I get to making the finishing sections. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It came from some of the featurettes, like the "Blackbeard, Mermaids, and Zombies" featurette...as well as a similar featurette(I think it should be in the OST video gallery). I left you a message at KTTC. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Map I got it from this post at KTTC(warning the image post was big). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Jack5555 04:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates Can you explain to me why we needed all of those templates you created(besides the "Objects template")? Like what do they do? And I agree with that we need an template for objects...but I at least would like the template to match the other templates(the objects one just stands out way too much). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::In a way. But I see your main point. Just make sure they are usable rather than a waste of creation...savvy? And thank you for understanding. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) In case you have not seen it yet... OMG...Scarlett and Giselle get their own film? That is hilarious. I must see that. And seeing that it is an official Disney trailer?...it may be a part of this Wiki. ;) If you don't mind me asking, where on earth did you find it? Because I don't think I found anything on Youtube or anything about it...though I have been gone for a day lol. Either way, thanks for showing me this. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Oh, and one more thing, are you positive that those DVD covers are accurate? Like are they the "real deal" or are they just there until OST is actually released? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. I remember that interview(link here)...everyone was so confused about it. Now it makes sense lol. Do you happen to know if this movie collection has what the "trilogy collection" had(with the DMC and AWE deleted scenes included)? Because I want to see them...but I don't think I want to buy both collections unless if the deleted scenes only appear in the trilogy collection. And thanks about the posters...I wasn't sure if I was to delete them or not, as we don't want fan-made DVD covers here rather than the official ones. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks...very much appreciated for helping me with this. Because I don't want to buy the 2 collections and realize that the only difference is the inclusion of OST and Wedlocks. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) OST cover deletion So that OST cover was a fake? I noticed that it was one of the candidates for deletion, but I had to check with you just to be sure. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, it is deleted. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! 11/11/11 :Just reminding you all that voting will end in 3-4 days, in which the Post-OST infobox images discussion will end as well. If you haven't voted for the images yet, please search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. :After this, the winning infobox images will be posted on their appropriate places. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC)